There is an ever increasing demand for smaller semiconductor devices with increased memory, computational power, and speed. The continuous scaling down dimensions of semiconductor devices increases density. However, the conventional fabrication techniques involve contacting a portion of a gate electrode over an isolation region, which wastes layout space and adversely affects density. Therefore, forming contacts directly over the functional portion of the gate improves device density.
A need therefore exists for scaled down devices with COAG for efficient enabling methodology.